


Vestido

by JunaIzumi



Series: alphabet series [19]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: Tienen que atrapar un ignoto que asesina hombres travestis y Reid va de encubierto al final Luke y el se divierten un poco





	Vestido

El equipo estaba en la sala de conferencias Spencer estaba en silencio y Luke estaba alegando que no lo iba a dejar ir y que fuera el pero por la apariencia de las demás victimas tiene que ser Spencer

-tengo el vestido perfecto-dijo Garcia entrando y les mostró un vestido color rojo con un escote en la espalda y se veía hasta las rodillas 

-que valla el-dijo Luke y era una suerte que estuviera sentado si no Spencer hubiera notado la pequeña ereccion en su pantalón 

-nececitas rasurarte-dijo Emily divirtiéndose con esto además de que es parte del trabajo haciendolo sonrojar más 

-no tengo más opcion-Spencer agarro el vestido y sé fue al baño seguido de una emocionada Garcia 

15 minutos después Spencer entro vestido con el vestido rojo, el rostro ligeramente maquillado y el cabello arreglado, todos lanzaron piropos 

-te vez genial-dijo Luke acercándose a Spencer para besar sus labios 

-tengo el plan trazado, es simple y rápido si no hay contratiempos, este es el bar la barra esta en medio las mesas están alrededor, hay dos salidas de emergencias, estaremos ahí pero en cubierto no quiere mas escandolo, Rossi y Tara estarán adentro-dijoEmily

-¿Cómo dare la señal?-pregunto Spencer

-agarras tu polvadera y finges retocarte, Anderson te dejara a una cuadra-dijo Emily 

-¿estas listo?-Anderson llego por Spencer y realmente Spencer se veía atractivo , Luke se aguanto sus celos por la mirada del hombre hacia su pareja, el castaño se apoyo en Anderson para bajar las escaleras no le gustaba el tacon y se subieron al coche para llegar al bar 

-te estaremos cuidando-dijo Anderson

-gracias lo se-Spencer se acomodo el vestido y camino hacia el bar. Cuando entro recibió las miradas y camino hacia la barra, pudo ver de lejos a Rossi y Tara y se sintio tranquilo 

-¿quieres algo guapo?-pregunto el barman

-un vodka-dijo Spencer intentando mantener las piernas cerradas pero le resultaba incomodo por las pantimedias, sus amigas lo hacían parecer fácil El barman le entrego el vaso

-guapo ¿esperas a alguien?- el barman estaba coqueteándole a Spencer y nisiquiera lo esta notando 

-si espero a alguien-dijo Spencer Rossi pensaba en acercarse y coquetear con Spencer para que lo dejaran en paz pero lo ve como el hijo que nunca tuvo Paso 1 hora y Spencer se llevaba como 3 vasos de vodka

-creo que no pasara nada-dijo Emily mirando la cámara

-y tan bien que se ve debería arreglarse un poquito asi-bromeo JJ

-espera-dijo Luke notando que entr un hombre corpulento con bigote y blanco entro al bar alrededor de las 10:30 y camino hacia la barra tomando asiento junto a Spencer se fijo que el barman estaba coqueteándole al chico del vestido 

-hola lindo ¿quieres un trago?-pregunto Scott mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Spencer y acaricio su nuca causándole escalofrios 

-no acepto bebidas de extraños-dijo Spencer 

-¿asi como vas a encontrar a un buen macho para que te satifaga?-ñpregunto Scott sacando de onda a Spencer intento acariciar una de sus piernas se veía incomodo no lo dejo

-camarero ¿Cuánto es?-por los nervios se le olvido sacar la polvadera este hombre es el clásico macho pero detrás de esa fachada es gay Spencer pago y empezo a caminar hacia una de las salidas de emergencias pero el ignoto lo abrazo por atrás 

-sal y finge estar borracho nadie saldrá herido-dijo Scott Spncer podia sentir su arma en la espalda y empezaron a caminar pero en la parte de atrás vio a sus amigos que rodeaban al ignoto 

-Scott Doyle, estas arrestado por el asesinato de 5 jovenes suelta al chico-dijo Luke antes de que Spencer saliera lastimado 

-estoy limpiando la sociedad este tipo de personas no deben de existr-dijo el ignoto mientras Spencer intentaba safarse pero lo tenia bien agarrado por el hombro saco una navaja de la manga iba a   
enterrarselo a Spencer en el cuello pero Luke disparo antes, Luke se encargo de su pareja y los demás se llevaron al ignoto

-¿estas bien?-lo ayudo a levantarse

-estoy bien-Spencer beso sus labios y Luke puso sus manos en la diminuta cintura de Spencer y salieron rumbo a la casa el reporte podia esperar, con su chamarra cubrió el cuerpo de Spencer para que no tuviera frio, llegaron a casa, Spencer se quito los tacones y al entrar se acostó en el sillón

-¿nececitas que te revise un docotr?-pregunto Luke

-no, en verdad estoy bien solo estoy cansado-dijo Spencer sonriendo con suavidad Luke se subio encima de el y beso sus labios mientras acariciaba su rostro

-espera a que me ponga la piyama-dijo Spencer

-te vez sexy asi, ah sido unas de mis fantasias-Luke comento ya con la voz ronca de exitacion y esta vez Spencer dejo ser a Luke Alvez y con su mano bajo el cierre y le quito el vestido apreciendo la pantaleta roja que cubria su sexo avergonzado

-no dígas nada es vergonzoso-dijo Spencer

-es sexy-dijo Luke mientras empezaba a acariciarlo y a darle placer para que olvidara ese dia. 

FIN :D


End file.
